Question: Christopher has breakfast at a cafe and the cost of his meal is $\$36.00$. He would like to leave a $10\%$ tip. What is his total bill including tip?
Explanation: The tip amount is equal to $10\% \times \$36.00$ To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$36.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$36.00$ $\$3.60$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$36.00 + \$3.60 = $ $\$39.60$ The total cost of the bill is $\$39.60$.